ear scratches
by daddydarren
Summary: @ccheadcanons: chris is so used to the motions of rubbing brian's ears that sometimes when he is tired and sleepy he starts rubbing darren's


_author's note: thank you to scar for reading over this and helping me revise! credits for the idea for this drabble go to ccheadcanons on twitter._

* * *

The only light in the dim living room comes from the glow of the television where the newly released third season of Orange is the New Black is playing. Chris is only paying partial attention. Darren sits between his legs, his head resting back against Chris's chest with his nose buried in some old American classic. They're not talking to each other, but the silence between them is comfortable. It's late and Chris's eyelids droop every now and then. Minutes ago Chris started running his hands through Darren's hair, a habit that had started early on and would probably never be broken, not with the way his curls seem to have only gotten fluffier and silkier over the years.

As Chris's eyes glaze over for the umpteenth time, his hand slides down behind Darren's ear, a motion that's basically instinctive thanks to the ever-demanding Brian who refuses to leave Chris's sight unless a sufficient amount of belly and ear scratches are provided. He rubs just above Darren's ear, not even realizing he's doing so until Darren snickers lightly, turning around as best as he can to stare at Chris. It takes a moment for Chris to realize what the matter is, but as soon as he does his entire face flushes a bright pink and he mumbles an apology.

That makes Darren laugh harder and he sets his book aside before he turns his entire body so they're chest to chest. He curls up slightly and meows softly, licking Chris's jaw affectionately.

"Oh, shut up," Chris laughs, pushing at Darren as he blushes a deeper red, "I hate you."

Darren purrs in response, nuzzling Chris's shoulder and reaching for his hand to pull it back up to the spot he'd mistakenly scratched just a minute ago. He whimpers when Chris hits his shoulder instead, pouting and looking up at him with _those_ eyes.

"Wrong pet, sweetheart. Try again," Chris chuckles. Darren doesn't try again, though, instead opting for licking Chris's cheek. He then kisses over the spot, pecking his cheek over and over again and making his way to his lips. Chris kisses back, grinning ridiculously wide in a way that only Darren can elicit.

Darren sighs contently, reaching up and cupping Chris's face. Chris hums, drowning in the sensation of kissing Darren, a feeling that's impossible to get over. Darren pulls away, laughing when Chris continues to follow his mouth.

"C'mon, it's late. Let's get to bed," he says and Chris sighs, leaning in for one last kiss before Darren gets up. He turns off the TV and leans down to pick up Chris, who whines in protest.

"Let me down, I'm gonna kill you and your aging back," Chris jokes, squirming a little.

"Hey, no. If you're too tired to differentiate between Brian and me then you're most definitely too tired to walk. And I'll have you know that as soon as _you_ turn 30, I get to make the exact same jokes about your age that you're currently making about mine so watch it, Colfer," Darren chuckles as he carries Chris up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He sets Chris down on the bed and crawls in beside him, immediately being tugged into the vice known as Chris's arms. "Good night," Chris hums, pulling Darren's back into his chest. Just to push his buttons, Darren purrs, grabbing Chris's hand and licking the back of it with a soft chuckle.

"Was that you or Brian? I couldn't tell, you're both horribly insufferable," Chris says, moving his hand back over Darren's stomach.

"God, I don't know why I listened to Lea when she said we'd be cute together. You're mean and you suck," Darren laughs, settling back against Chris.

"I do suck, it's one of my best qualities, says you," Chris says, kissing the back of Darren's neck.

"Shut up and sleep," Darren huffs in defeat, closing his eyes with a grin still stuck on his face.

The pair lies in silence for a few minutes until-

"Hey, Chris?" Darren mumbles, turning just a little to face his partner. Chris hums, already drifting towards complete unconsciousness. "I love you," he says.

"Love you too," Chris sighs, so completely content with how perfect his relationship is, how they can let loose and tease each other in a nearly crass manner and only manage to fall deeper in love.


End file.
